User talk:Aratak/Sandbox
No longer use icon I support this proposal because I believe the images are unecessary. The only grounds I have seen for keeping them are: #Because users need something to cross reference their inventories with the gallery images #Because that's the way it's always been done I disagree with these points because: #Armor inventory icons can be cross referenced with the images easily, plus there is a name which they can compare too. Plus if they already own the armor they can just equip it and see. PLUS if they must be included for this reason, then every weapon should have inventory images too. #Just cause it's the prior way doesn't mean it's right. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:28, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Been almost a week and to my knowlege 4 vote for :User:Gem,User:Bexor,User:Stylva and me. If I did not got it right please that your vote off and sorry to implied that you approuved it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:20, 15 January 2007 (CST) Campaign 2 not showing correctly I can't get campaign2 parameter to show in the armor art box. Example: Monk Tyrian Armor. I looked at the code and thought that it may just not be put there. Just added for category. — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah was editing at work and sometimes, well, I just can't be seen on wiki :D—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Haha, I understand ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 16:43, 15 January 2007 (CST) Finishing art s&f How do I explain how to use this? I just have to add in that to s&f and then I can move it to guildwiki namespace. On the page for the template there are a lot more parameters there than are actually used yes? Can you update that? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:06, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I actualy have no idea what the name parameters really does. I will have to see if any page use all those parameters that goes in name.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:12, 16 January 2007 (CST) Gallery images size In regard to this examples you have made about the sizeof the images in the gallery, O must say I prefer the biggest ones. The gallery is not meant for shortness, it's meant for visibility. My opinion is, you shouldn't have to click on the pictures to be able to see the details. It should already be easily seen. And for extra details, then it may require a click. — Stylva (talk)( ) 04:09, 27 January 2007 (CST) :There is also a problem with 150px. You have to be really close to the char to get that size. There is already people following all the guide lines but their image sizes are smaller. They get all streched to fit that size. I think we should at least got to 125px. I personnaly think that galleries are an overview of the image not full size image. Good to hear some opinion.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:25, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::I see, I've never taken correct pictures myself, basically since I don't know how to crop my pictures to a special pixelratio :P My point is somewhat egoistic here too, my comp is slow and I don't want to load an image heavy page just to have to load the image page separately to see the armor in a good way. But if 150px is hard to get when taking screenies, I agree it has to be altered. If 125px would work, I'm happy :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 16:21, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::Woudn't it be better for you? Smaller image = less loading time then you can choose only those you really want to see?—'├ Aratak ┤' 01:40, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::I agree. If I like an armor I don't open up all the pictures. And if I don't like an armor I like not having to download as much seeing as I will just shut the page. One thing I don't like with the template at the moment is the clear between the gallery sections. It looks funny. And yeah, I used to use them but I changed my mind. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:46, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::Changing the size of the pictures in the template doesn't cause me to load less. I load the whole picture still, it just resizes it. If you would upload a thumb version and use that instead, I would load a smaller picture, and thus it would cut the loading time. So changing the output size doesn't really cut the loading time, at least not for me. — Stylva (talk)( ) 10:18, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Wiki code doesn't work like html. Specifying a size doesn't resize the picture, it makes a thumbnail image. If you use firefox you can see this by right clicking and choosing "view image". - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:24, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry :) I've just thought it takes more time and then it does, I told my self I'm right, then I'm right ;) Good thing with the wiki code then. More love to wiki. Then I see your point in small images, and it's justified to make them even smaller. — Stylva (talk)( ) 11:05, 29 January 2007 (CST)